The Bells will Ring
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: What was going through Clara's mind when she met the Doctor, and what was going through his when he found her again? Will their feelings change throughout their adventures. WARNING: Slight Doctor/Clara
1. The Bells will Ring

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Basically, this fic is about the Doctor and Clara's meeting through the Doctor's and Clara's P.O.V. respectively.

I have a feeling Jenna will be the best who companion to this date. :)

* * *

_He sat on the swing. It reminded him of the time he, Amy, and Rory were trapped in a dream world, all of the sitting on park swwings trying to figure out what which one was a dream and which was realitly._

_He didn't know what brough him here. Somehow being around children made him feel better. It was their innocence._

_The little girl that sat to him was proof of that. She noticed he was sad, and she told him about the things she lost. She lost her favorite pencil, her gran, and his Mojo._

_Perhaps he lost his._

_Children always seemed to read him like an open book. Well they say children and dogs are good judges of character. Though children couldn't sense immediate danger at first. That's why he never let children travel with him. He had learned that after the resault of Adric's death._

* * *

_ He found Clara again, after a little incident with some monks. The TARDIS phone rang, which usualy wasn't a real phone. He upgraded it so he could get River to stop compalining he never anwsers his phone. "What good is a phone box that doesn't have a phone. With all the trouble you get into you'll need one on the outside."_

_ He finally got around to it, after changing the bulb. _

_ "That's not supposed to happen." He said as the phone rang. He couldn't think of anyone who should be calling him. He pointed at the phone, amazed it actually worked. He anwsered it, pausing for a second. Searching in his memory, trying to recall who it could possibly be. What was that greeting humans used."Hello?"_

_ The voice that anwsered back was familiar. __He noticed her voice straight away. Or had he gone mad. The Monks were calling him the Mad Monk. _

_He knew for sure who she was when she said it. "Run. You. Clever. Boy."_

_ "_What did you say?" He was sure she had said it.

"Don't shout."

He didn't_ stay on the line. Clicking the phone back, he got into his TARDIS, tracking the phone call. _

* * *

I hung up from the help line, (I refuse it call it a self help line, because it's kind of unethical. You're not actually hepling yourself when you have others do it for you. It's a cheat. I'd rather help myself. ) But I really needed the internet. The Wifi wasn't connected.

One of the children probably turned it off after using it.

Kids today, obssesed with technology. But I could talk. But unlike most people I don't spent endless hours on facebook, twitter, or other things. I spend just as much amount of time on my laptop, updating my journals and research on the places I would love to visit one day.

Once I got it back up, thanks to no help from the loud man on the other end, I suppose it's better than getting one of those people who can hardly speak english or an automated service.

Anyway, so I heard a noise downstaires. Then there was a pounding on the door.

Angie. Perhaps she got locked out. I ran downstaires. Once I got to the top of the staires I could see it was a man, thanks to the see through door, that would never fly if I had my own place. I'd like some privacy please.

"Hello?" What I was really thinking,_"My God what is he wearing?" _

"Clara. Clara Owswald."

"Hello." I looked his outfit over. A million things were running through my head. _Is this guy serious? Do I know you and what do you want?_

"Clara Oswin Oswald." He said more confident and excited as if I was an old friend of his he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Just Clara Oswald." Oswin had been my Grans maiden name.

"Do you remember me?"

And I pause for dramatic effect, before drawing in a breath. "No, should I? Who are you?"

He stepped inside. I didn't step back, still holding the door open. I didn't know what it was about him. I wasn't afraid. It was like, well, like I knew him. I felt that he wouldn't hurt me.

"No? The Doctor?" He asked in a tone that said, does that ring any bells?

"No."

He looked into the hall mirror, looking over his features as if he'd forgotten what he'd look like. He was bent down to my height, so I took the oportunity and whispered in his ear, "Doctor Who?"

"No, just the Doctor, actually, sorry. Can you ask me that again?"

"Ask you what?" I asked my eyes wide, mesmerised by him.

"Could you just ask me that question again?"

"Doctor Who?"

"Just once more."

"Doctor...who?" I dragged it out this time and it got him excited. I was somewhat amussed but things were starting to get too awkward. I needed to be alone to think things through.

"Do you know I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you."

"OK!" I was creeped out by this point.

"Hey, no, Clara!" He shouted as I closed the door in his face. I couldn't help but smile. The smile quickly faded as another question popped into my head.

How did he know my name? I couldn't be the friend he was looking for was I? He had talked about something about destiny. I never believed that sort of thing.

* * *

_ It was her actually her. After a long time searching. He never had beleived in destiny but recently...this girl was impossible. He had to find out what she was. She was the only thing that brought him out of his slump from the Ponds fate and ignited his spark to travel again. _

**_I got her to say it, the exact same way when she was a governess in Victornian London. There were still things I needed to _**

**_She shut the door on me. I never had a door slammed in my face, (well I had once depends on how you look at it. But MY face.) That's more insaulting than being slapped by someone's mother. Is it the outfit?_**

_ Perhaps he was coming on a little too strong, or was it the outfit? People normally take to his whimsical behavior. He decided it was the outfit._

_ People don't like Monks. The memories of the Meddling Monk came back to him, a renegade Time Lord he had run into back during his early life times. _

_He went back the TARDIS to change into some decent clothes. _

_ "Monks are not cool."_

_He couldn't find the TARDIS wardrobe yet, so the box under the console room had to do. _

_ Lets go with something purple. Purple, his favourite colour. _

_ **Hmm didn't know I had a favourite colour. Purple. Purple is cool.** _

_Though the clothes he wore were not 'fashionable," for this time period but at least he had a decent fashion sense. _

_ Kids today, with no imagination, turning their brains into noodly soup with the latest technology that controled their every day life, never aprecitate the old stuff. If he could he'd one day say, "Just because it's old doesn't mean it's bad."_

_ He tried talking to her again. Immediatly he knew something was wrong, with the way she was anwsering. _

_ Now that he found her again, he was NOT going to loose HER. He would make sure. He sent a message to whoever threatened her life. _

_ **Sure she wasn't amazing impossible, intelligant, witty Clara, or Oswin or whoever she was yet, but from now on she would be, UNDER MY PROTECTION. **_

* * *

_ He had gotten some tips from River how to 'take care of a lady" One of them he recalled was that they liked flowers, or was it that they didn't like flowers? He dug up a vase from somewhere in the kitchen, put flowers in it he had picked, **hope the neighbours don't mind.** Then he realised something else. She was human, so she also needed to eat, and drink. He poured he a glass a water and left her a plate of jammie dodgers. _

_ Something caught his eye, a book that stood out from the others. He didn't mean to snoop but he couldn't help avoiding, to respect her privacy, it but because it was infront of him. 101 Places to See. _

_ He could probably make some of those dreams come true. He closed the book and put it back exactly where he had found it. **As many as possible Oswin, I promise. **He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. **Before I screw it up again.**_

* * *

I woke up. Peeking my head out the window, I saw loud man with his blue box sitting outside my window. Ok, so it wasn't a dream and looks like he's not going anywhere soon. To a part of me, here's hoping.

So I didn't faint like an idiot. I actually did see a robot with a spoon for a head. I don't know what it did to me, or remember fainting. I couldn't remember where I went. I mean it was there faintly but it was kind of like being in limbo.

I saw that he left me flowers and some bisquits. How sweet. He was kind of creepy buy in a cute sort of way.

Since he was going to be there all night I thought it generous to join him. I would be restless anyways, wondering what he was up to. Plus I didn't want him to go snooping around on my laptop he was 'borrowing' So I brought down some tea.

Then things really started getting crazy. A plane was headed toward us. A PLANE.

I barely had any time to take it all in. A box bigger on the inside, robots that downloaded people into the wifi. An alien with two hearts that couldn't fly a plane.

I might sound mad but I wish every day where like this. Maybe it is for him.

And then just like that he took me to breakfast. I felt tired but was alright when I had my coffee. Suddenly are casual converstations turned into twenty questions. If I hadn't known any better I'd say he was interested in me, not in a romantic way though.

I believed he was an alien, I mean all this craziness. What else could it be? Even though he was an alien, he was like all men, trying to impress a girl with all his toys. He protested that his space ship wasn't a snog box. I bet he had dozens of women in there.

When he bugged me with the nanny question, I avoided it. I grabbed my laptop that sat in front of him, deciding I should put my new found computer skills to use. I was just as capable as he was. He didn't seem to think so. Men. I mentally sighed.

* * *

**_ As we sat on the roof top cafe, I had to ask her a few questions. It seemed conveniant. J_****_ust how different was this Clara from the other two?_**

_"You don't have a plan?" She asked. _

_ He didn't. He never had plans unless thrown directly into danger. Right now they weren't. "You know what I say about plans?"_

_ "What?" _

_"I don't have one."_

_ "People always have plans."_

**_I'm not people I'm just a mad man with a blue...snog box. _**_"Yes I suppose they do. Now tell me how long have you been looking after those kids."_

_ "About a year."_

_"You were a family friend but why you? You don't really seem like a nanny." _

_She reached across tha table and grabbed back her laptop. She searched for the location of the woman in charge of downloading people, promising five minutes as he went to get coffee. _

_ Leaving her had been a bad idea. But he got her back and all the other human minds that were downloaded._

* * *

Well he ended up saving the day, and me, twice. I reeeeaaallllly hope I don't make a habit of this. I don't like being the damsel in distress.

And for the Doctor, I wouldn't exactly call him a hero but he's deifiantly something else.

He was the loud man. I also had another name for him, Mystery Man. I loved a good mystery, and I was going to have a fun time, trying to figure him out. He wasn't going to see my coming.

He offered me to come with him. But I had to have some time to think on it. Though I wanted to jump on the oppurtunity so badly. Until tomorrow...

Let's fly away, Chin Boy, Show me the stars.


	2. Don't walk Away

_Immediatley he knew Clara was his type of person. Something Awesome, would do just fine. It would be the best way to gain her trust and figure out who and what she was. Defiantly human but something new. _

_ He wondered if he should eventually tell her. He didn't like keeping secrets, especially the ones you kept from loved ones to 'keep then safe." (though he had no loved ones to speak of.) that eventually came back to haunt you. _

_And the Doctor didn't need any more ghosts. That's when he decided that he would always keep his promises. **Still doesn't mean I can't lie. For right now, it's best to keep the information about her past lives to myself.**_

_** It's not keeping a secret, only leaving out one minor detail. **_

* * *

I laughed and giggled at the many aliens, not because they looked silly but because they reminded me of the Star Wars films I used to watch as a kid.

Just as I was enjoying myself, The Doctor wondered off. Why do I get a feeling he's starting to make a habit of that?

Then, a little girl, running from shady looking characters, caught my attention. Mary, the Queen of years, was to partake in the festivel and sing in front of a God. She had a bit touch of stage fright.

I helped the child. She reminded me of myself, when I was frightened. I took her to the safest place. When I tried to open the doors to the blue box it wouldn't budge. "I think it doesn't like me."

Could a box be alive? Well it's a time machine and I've already seen the beyond weird. We hid behind the TARDIS instead. And I told her a story.

* * *

_ He let it into his mind, into his soul. Pouring out all his grief and guilt into rage. _

_He'd seen it to many times before. Parasities possing as Gods, feeding off of people, their suffering. None of them had suffering compared to his. _

_ He would not let these people suffer. He would suffer. Maybe the deaths of those he caused would be repented. Yet he didn't believe it completly. _

_ What had he been thinking? This wouldn't amount to all those deaths, not even one. Deaths caused by his actions. He was so sick of it. Only to find something else to live for, only for it to be ripped out of his life, time and time again. Rage began to build. The same rage that remimded him of Demon's run. One of his worst days. The first time he felt true anger. And right now his anger truely showed. He could feel it course through him, "YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL." _

**I was angry again. This time I could not control it. Right at that moment I didn't care if I died. I'd save a civlisation from a merciless God, freeing them from the enternal hell they endeered for generations. It seemed a good way to go. Those thoughts only just made me angrier.**

** But nderneath all that anger...**

_ He was afraid._

* * *

"Do you think he's afraid?" Mary asked me.

"Yeah." I anwsered back, though I thought that the Doctor was never the one hardly to get frightened. But sometimes maybe he had to put on a brave face. Just like the rest of us. Alien, or human, we all have a little humanity in us.

That's what I saw in him. When I came back to him on the mo-ped. I could not leave him. He did save my life twice. As I approched him, he looked like an ordinary man. I'm not saying that because he looks human on the outside.

What I saw touched and tore at my heart. I remembered all the things my mother told me when I was a little girl and frightened. And I added what he said to that memory, _We don't walk away. _

Well, this is me, not walking way.

I saw his sadness, not if you could call it that. Despair. It seemed more fitting. Seeing the sight of him, it looked as if anyone were to touch him, he'd shatter. But he didn't under my touch.

He was probably never this vulnerable in front of anyone. And it made me do the most humanly thing as possible. Help. I sacrifised what I held dear to my heart. The most important leaf in human history.


	3. Hungry like the Wolf

_ He was going to take me to Vegas. I was surprised he still let me choose where I wanted to go. I always wanted to go to Vegas. A decent trip to Vegas and then back home perhaps. But I didn't want to go home._

_But when we stepped put, that's not what I got. Suddenly I was soaked through from head to toe. My dress clung tight to my body. I wasn't really one for wearing dressed but the Doctor suggested it. And why not, it was Vegas._

_This wasn't what I had imagined. If I thought that was bad, things started talking turns for the worse._

_ The sailors restrained us. The Doctor told them the truth on why we were really there. I sensed he usually lied. _

_ One of the soldiers fished item after item out of the Doctor's pockets. Blimey, were they bigger on the inside? I wonder what else he has that's bigger on the inside. No, Clara stop. He's 1,000 year old alien. I don't know how that even works. Is that a Barbie doll? Did he seriously have that in there? And here I thought he could not be any weirder. _

_ Water poured down from above. Then I was knocked down by what felt like a tidal wave. I couldn't get back up. _

_ I felt like I was floating. _

_ "Clara." I heard someone call. But I couldn't detect a hint of who it belonged to. All the colors around me seemed to drain. _

_ Something tugged at me as darkness closed in. _

_ I woke to the Doctor's voice. _

* * *

** This always happens. I get it right one time, then it goes all wonky. **

The soldiers searched them.A soldier emptied his pockets. One of the items was a Barbie doll.

It was a gift from Rose Tyler, for helping her with her homework. He had visited her as a young child, before he had retired.

It reminded him of Rose.** For some reason I had thought about her a lot lately. Perhaps when I told Clara she reminded me of someone I used to know, that probably sparked something.**

Which reminded him , he had once left an everlasting rose on her bedside in her room on the TARDIS. He had placed it there after I left her with the Meta-Crisis in Pete's World.

He had no intention of moving it.

However he was ecstatic when he got the doll back. And it was back to serious buisness from there.

Oh, he was getting incrediably old and thick. He didn't notice the Ice Warrior standing behind him. The humans had found it in the ice. The Professor who had found it thought he had found a Mammoth.

"It's not a Mammoth." The Doctor wasn't frightened, it was more of a, we're in big trouble tone.

Suddenly the Ice Warrior was illuminated with electricity. **Humans could be idiots sometimes. **

They had to lock Skaldak up.

The Doctor tried to convince the Captain to inigotiate with the Ice Warrior but he thought that the Doctor, having encountered was too valuable to loose. He offered but the Doctor refused. Scaldak would smell that he was a soldier a mile off.

"And you Doctor?"

He didn't want to admit, even think the he was a soldier. Clara volunteered to talk to Scaldak.

She didn't even have to protest to get him to change her mind. One look with those Puppy dog eyes was all it took. He and was suprised that she was a quick learner.

She relayed the Doctor's words to Skaldak.

* * *

_ I was greatful in his confidence in my, even though if it weren't genuine. I never got a thanks, hey pal, great going, Mucho Gracious. Moi Bein...ok, I'm going to shut up now._

_As I entered the room, my core body temp seemed to drop. I got a cold chill down my spine. I was frightened, despite the Ice Warrior being in chains. As I repeated the Doctor's words and Skaldak anwsered back, I had a horrible feeling. Cautiously I appreached Skaldek, lifted the hood of his shell. It was empty. _

_ Now I was really truley frightened. I was close to the door but I couldn't move. Something froze me there. Then, faintly I could feel hands around me as I was pulled through the port hole. They weren't cold scaly hands of death, they were warm hands. The same ones that had pulled her out of the water. _

_My mother's words played in my head. I will always find hoped her mother was looking down on her, were ever she was._

_ The professor told me to sing when I was frightened. _

_I always went to Kareoke at Hen Night at the Pub. I always sang Hungry like the Wolf. This time I didn't feel like singing it._

* * *

_ On his rampage spirred by revenge Scaldak killed three crew members. Clara started at their mangled and torn bodies. I couldn't think straight. I had all gotten really real so fast. All of it seemed familiar. My head was spinning. _

_ I was soon able to _

_Under Martain Code, he threatened to have Earth destroyed. The Doctor and I attempted to persuade Skaldak to show mercy. _

_ I was able to convince Skaldack. Nigotiaton was the Doctor's way of doing things. And it was a great tacktic. There was no more need for any more violence. I had enough here. There was hope for Skaldak. He had hesitate when he had tried to kill me. He still had some compassion. _

_Skaldak was beamed aboard the Ice Warriors spaceship, though the missile launch system was still active. _

_I started singing, "Hungry like the Wolf." _

_We waited patiently. I heard the Doctor, muttering to himself about sacrificing ourselves if he had to. _

_I hoped and prayed to whatever higher powers that might be that he didn't have to. _

* * *

**I strugled with myself. I've been in this situation many times, but it struck me that I would actually do it. **

_**To save the Earth.** _

The Submarine missles suddenly retracted.

* * *

_ I wanted to jump for joy. __Showing mercy, Skaldak deactivefdthe missiles remotely. "This is what we do." I told the Doctor. __We save the world _

_ I hugged him. As long as I had him everything would be alright. But then I noticed they way he held his body awkwardly in my embrace. I quickly pulled back, butting my shielding back up that I hardly ever let down, yet it only seemed to happen when I was around him. _

_The submarine slowly began to resurface. _

_ I asked the Doctor about what happened to the TARDIS. _

_ "It had "relocated" automatically as part of the H.A.D.S. short for "Hostile Action Displacement System"_

That's not really conviniant. What if we really need the TARDIS to escape?

He picked up the signal of the TARDIS's location on his spanner, he calls it sonic screwdriver, I still call it spanner.

The TARDIS had landed at the Pole.

I suppose that's good news. The North Pole was only about five minuets reach. Then he said,

"The South Pole."

"Ah." My face fell. Well I better get used to it. I have a feeling it's always going to be like this.


	4. Hide and Seek

_I didn't believe Emily, what she told me about the Doctor. _

_ There was a sliver of ice in his heart. But maybe not alot. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked me._

_ The emotion I was feeling must have been showing on my face. I hardly ever expressed in front of anyone. "Did she say something to you?"_

_ "No, it's not that." He couldn't see it. What was right there in front of him. _

_"Have you just watched the eintire life cycle of Earth from birth to death?" _

_ "Yes." _

_"And you're okay with that?" _

_"Yes" He answered again. _

_"How can you be?"_

"The TARDIS. She's...wibbly vortex and so on." He answered her. But he did not quite get why she was upset. **Humans and their emotions were all over the place it was hard to detect some from the other.** He knew this one all too well but not the reason.

"That's not what I mean."

"Ok." She was going to have to give him a little more than that.

"Some help, context."

* * *

_He was asking me for clues? Either he was just being a clueless man as any human bloke or something happened to him that but that sliver of ice there. I was scared that Emily might be right, I wanted her to be wrong. He could just run away from things "I mean one minute you're in 1974, looking for ghosts but all you had to do was open yours eyes and talk to whoever's standing there. To you I haven't been born yet and to you I've been dead." For billions of years, she was barried in the ground._

_ He had his TARDIS. It would never be the end to him. But what were humans to him, everyone he brought along. They'd all be ghosts. Even when they meet him, they're already gone. How long did it take for this to be okay with him? Didn't it affect him? Perhaps if you lived too long and saw to many horrible things that you can't unsee, you just can't see it anymore. None of it seemed to matter to him. _

_ Then he said, "You're the only mystery worth solving." I would wonder what he meant by that. _

_ When we got back to the house Emily asked me what was wrong. The second time someone's asked me that. "I saw something I shouldn't." And it was the truth, like everything the Doctor showed me, wasn't meant for me to see. _

_ "What did you see?" _

_ "That everything ends." _

_ "No, not everything. Not always." _

_That made me smile. Perhaps for the Doctor love wouldn't end. That's what made me not give up on him I suppose. I always gave up on things, more or less. _

_ When I tired to get into the TARDIS to rescue the Doctor from the pocket Universe, yhe old snog box wouldn't let me in. It locked me out again, giving me a blasted interface. After a few seconds of banter, she finally let me in._

* * *

Normally he'd be fascinated by the "Witch of the well" the so called ghost. Instead it was centered on Clara the whole time.  
What enrigued him was that Emily couldn't get a proper reading off her. She couldn't be a possible girl. That's probably why the TARDIS doesn't like her, she is impossible. Just like Captain Jack Harkness. He was an impossible paradox, the  
TARDIS threw him off when he tried to cling to it.  
His patience about trying to find out who she is was starting to wear thin.


	5. An Incredible Journey

_ At first I thought the TARDIS was playing tricks on me again. I was amazed at the vast rooms and seemingly endless corridors though amongst the danger. I was relieved when the Doctor found me. He explained. The past was re=peating back on itself, bleeding through._

_As we were running from our lives from the Zombie monsters, (good guys don't have zombie monsters.) I had a million questions in my head. What were those things? Why was he hiding? They don't keep secrets either. I confronted him about it, what I read in the library. The things he did to his people, it didn't seem to matter._

_ That 'Zombie monster" was me. I was going to die. I was going to burn. Had he known? "It isn't just the past leaking out, it's the future." I had my answer._

* * *

**I brought her with me to keep her safe. How neive I was. No one was ever safe with me. "But you died again." I had no time to try to hide my emotions, but I didn't have to as I realized something. This didn't have to happen. I could still save her. And that's what I did.**

* * *

_He was shouting at me. I was scared. More than his weird ship, with it's taunting and never ending corridors. I was glimpsing the silver of ice again. "What are you. eh? A trick? A trap?" "I don't know what you're talking about?" I shouted at him. I took a step back from him, slipping on the rocks. I was loosing my balance. He grabbed me, stopping me from falling. _

_ "You really don't know do you?" _

* * *

** I didn't know what she was. My impatience, trying to find out who or what she was, was driving me on edge.**

**She was just Clara. But what did that still mean? I was just glad she was there, that I could actually touch someone. To get my mind off things. I didn't know if I'd be ok again. But right now I had Clara, just plain old Clara.**

**"That hug is really nice." She sighed. **

**It was.**

* * *

_ When he told me,he kept running into me,seen different versions, it was like he was talking about reincarnation. There wasn't such things, were there? He truley was a mad man. But then I saw him vaulnerable. A part of me felt safe. When he asked me, I told him I did. It was half a lie. But despite what I saw today, all the secrets he kept, I wanted to stay. Normal life. Who would want normal?_

* * *

_AN: It's hard to write from a character's point of view. During the show I just watch the actors/actress' emotions/facial epressions and fuel from that. _

_ I got to say this was the most fun to write. I had been looking forward to it. _

_ This Episode was the BEST of Series 7 Part 2 so far. They showed enough of the TARDIS that needed to be shown, yes they could have shown more but that's my personal opinion. I'm finally starting to like this Clara. Last three episodes she was starting to bore me. But since The Bells of St. John, her character's got me hooked again. The salvage crew, I felt were sort of just there, but hey what can you do, that's pretty much the same with any show. And you can see the Doctor's patience for finding out who or what Clara is in this episode was wearing thin. I think what makes her impossible hasn't happened yet. Maybe sometime in the future her DNA was somehow scattered in the time vortex? The answer to the mystery is coming soon._

_Alright Clara Oswin Oswald, time to find out who you are._

_We might find out in the Series Finale!_

_ And as far as Journey to the Center of the TARDIS goes, and as ratings go, out of 10, I give this ELEVEN!_


	6. The Crimson Heart

_Blackness, blackness was all I saw. Did that mean I was dying? I was dreaming. Snow covered the ground, snow fittered down onto my ice lashes, weighing them down. It was so cold. Then my eyes snapped open. I could barely stand. I was suprised to see the Doctor standing in front of me. He wasn't alone. Something about these figures were familiar...I feel my mind drifting away, back into the waking world. I still wondered if I was dreaming. Feeling extemely giddy, I had to poke the Doctor, to make sure he was real. _

* * *

_** I thought that she had died, again. When Jenny asked about her being dead I thought that she was talking about the present Clara, and not the other Clara. But of course she was talking about the other Clara. He had to get to this Clara before time ran out. It didn't help that Jenny kept asking me about her. Even I didn't know how it was possible. How to I explian these things to humans. Things just happen.**_

Loosing Clara a third time wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to loose her again. How happy he was. -

* * *

_Mrs. Gillyflower had a coldness in her heart that not even matched up to the sliver of ice in the Doctor's heart. Left or right heart? When the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver I grab hold of a chair. It was quicker then him spending time fiddling with that thing. I threw it at the organ, damaging the rocket. The victory was short lived._

_ As soon as she started comforting her daughter,(who she had been using as a ginuea pig, even the Doctor wouldn't try anything that cruel. Sacrifice someone for his greatest cause, though it might be wrong. Someone scarificing theirselves for him, that was a different story. Miss Gillyflower on the other hand was a whole new bucket of crazy.) I knew something was going to happen. I'd seen it way to many times in films. She was going to pull out a knife or a gun. Mrs. Gillyflower pulled something out of her dress..(I'm calling it now..) Gun. Why aren't I thinking about the girl's safety? Is the Doctor's sliver of ice reaching my heart? That was nonsense._

* * *

_**I've seen it many times before. But they were usualy mad scientist. This was just a woman. A woman who put her own child on the chopping block, to do what was 'best for humanity" Would I do the same? They left the room. Clara made for the door, her exact same instict I was fighting. If we had any chance of saving her, we had to back off. Right now Mrs Gillyflower was like a provoked animal. "She would shoot on the spot." **_

_**"She wouldn't." **_

_**"She would." Now we needed an escape. I looked around the room. Grabbed a chair. When in doubt, grab a chair. "You were right, chairs are useful." I threw it at the window.**_

* * *

_I wish he'd take my adive more often. We followed Mrs. Gillyflower and saved her daughter. But at what cost? I thought she was going to try to re-lease the poison into the air. Then the lizard friend and her friends showed up. One looked like a potato. The Potato one fired at Mrs. Gillyflower. The blast missed but she tumbled down the railing. Ada made her way down the stairs toward her. The creature that had attached itself to Mrs. Gillyflower sensed she was dying. "What will you do with that thing?" One of the Doctor asked. She was human I presumed. The Doctor answered that he'd maybe take it back to the Jurassic era. Ada killed it with her cane. That works too. _

_The Doctor offered to take me to actual London. He'd probably get it wrong again. Here's hoping, anything but vitorian London. "I had enough of Victorian values." I told him. _

_"You're the boss." I peered back out of the TARDIS, eyebrow raised, "Am I?" _

_"No." Too late no givesies backsies._

_"Get in." I heard him say as I entered the TARDIS, waiting for another adventure. But for now...home first. I found it not how I found it. Finally learning the concequences that could happen in the Doctor's travels. I was in actual pictures from history. The Maitland kids had found them. Angie even teased me about The Doctor being my boyfriend. I desperatly tried not to blush. I was busted. And the Doctor had gone away in his song box again. There was no way out. Oh boy...Clara, you got serious explaining to do. If I thought that was enough to worry me, there was a picture, I don't remember being taken. That couldn't be me. I was in Yorkshire. I was bumbarted by questions, even given an ultimatume. If they told their dad, it would look like I was crazy. How was I going to explain this to the Doctor? I was the Boss. Yeah, like I really buy that._


	7. SIlver Nightmare

_We landed on Sabiriet. He was meant to take us to the biggest adventure parrk in the Universe but it was run down. I got to say I wasn't suprised neither were the kids. _

_ When the Doctor put me in charge of the punishment platoon, I couldn't help but thing think this would be the only chance to be 'the boss" _

* * *

**I always went after the children first. Then the woman second, or first if there were no children around. I don't know what it is. Is it because they remind me of my own children, tha**t **I can barely remember anymore of their inoccence? **

**I tell someone to not wonder off and they do.**

**As usual I wondered into something I shouldn't.**

**The cyberplanner, I felt it scrabling around in my head. It was like a parasite, feeding off my anger and darkness.**

** We made a deal, a game of chess. I win, I get the children back.**

**I had Clara tie me down so I could finish the game of 'deadly chess"**

**I was slowly loosing the mental battle. I normally would have been easily to block the cyberplanner but it had been a long time since I've used my telepathic abilities. **

* * *

_He told me I was pretty. How foolish I was, believing it for one second. But he did care but not in that way. Nor did I see him in that way. He was like someone's awkward Grandfather, making your Grandfather's clothes look cool._

_ The mystery man with the snog box, couldn't possibly find someone like me pretty. Could he?_

* * *

**I didn't know how I felt about her. She did intrigue me. That's all. An Impossble girl, in a very tight skirt.**

**No. Can't think like that. Focus on how she can possibly be. ****Too short, too bossy, funny nose Clara.**

**I'm going to find out who she is.**

* * *

_ Being with the Doctor can be both amazing and frightening at the same time. It makes you laugh, nearly shout, and some times hit the Doctor when he got on your nerves, or is that just me?_

_ Being caught up in his adventures distracts you. From the real questions. Who is he? What's his name? Do you really know him at all?_

_ I knew his name. A beautiful name that should probably never be spoken, hidden a way in the book. _

_I still didn't know who he was. Or if I knew him at all. _

_On all those crazy adventures, I wondered if he had anyone else traveling with him, if they knew his name and how many times people asked that question, the age old question,_

_Doctor Who? _

_ I know who._

_Though I know his name, I don't know who he is. _

_ But I'm going to find out who. _


	8. The Impossible Girl

_Falling. I don't know where I am. Who am I? I'm..._

_Clara Oswin Oswald. The impossible girl. I was born to save the Doctor, scattered across his timeline. Because he saves everyone, now it's someone's to save his._

* * *

**Trenzalore. The place I should never go, where a time traveler should never go. My grave was there. Don't know what I'd look like.**

** But I had Clara to help me along the way, just as Jenny, Strax, and Vastra had helped me out of a dark time. I've forgotten, she had helped twice as much. I've forgotten...**

** Back when I first saw the TARDIS, there were many to choose one. I didn't know what made me choose the old type forty. Once I took off**

**exploring the stars, for the first time, something told me to keep running. And run I did. **

**And I won't ever, ever forget. **

**The impossible girl. **

** She started to remember the TARDIS nearly imploding, me mentioning I met her more than once. What else did she remember?**

**We entered my tomb. I didn't speak my name to open it. River did. **

** I felt all the pain of my lives, suffering at the hands of Simeon, the Great Intelligence. That's why I don't remember fighting it, twice before. **

**The pain, my whole timeline burning. I couldn't let her sacrifice herself for me. **

**As she prepared to through herself into my time stream, I begged her not to. It wasn't fair. A human re-writting my time line. But she wasn't just any old human. She was Clara. **

** In a way I knew it was her, my shouffle girl. **

* * *

_I knew his name. A name that must never be spoken. I was born to protect him. To protect it. _

_ I'm the impossible girl. That's why. _

_ I didn't even feel it as the time winds spread me apart, splintering me through time. _

_I was worth a million deaths, so that he could live more. But I had never been so scared. _

_I followed his voice. _

* * *

**_Seeing River again, (all this time I've been able to see her) I pretented not to see her, because it would hurt. How knows I could get better at this pretending thing. Who am I kidding. How it must have looked to the others when I kissed her. I missed her. I missed the way she'd slap me sometimes when I've done something. I caught her wrist. I talked to her. It hurt me anyway. _**

**_Since she wasn't really there, it was easier to tell her, but still it was difficult to say it. So i said it in a way I meant I would com back. _**

**_ River's ghost hadn't faded like I expected it to. That meant Clara was still alive somewhere, somewhere in my time stream. _**

**_I had to save her, my impossible girl, my Clara, no matter the cost. The cost, my past being revealed to her, and what was yet to come. _**

* * *

AN: EPIC SEASON FINALE. HAS TO BE THE BEST. 10/10.

Can't wait six bloody months. It will drive me mad. In the meantime, I'll be making some speculations, driving myself even more mad. Oh and check out my Who Series 1. It sort of fits into this, well eventually. I'll be working on it the next six months. All ties in with series 7 and maybe the 50th when it comes around.

Cheers. Hope you enjoyed the episode as much as I did.

Still can't stop laughing at Strax's gender confused jokes, and the Doctor after kissing River Song. (I wonder how that will look to the others) :)


End file.
